L'entrée en Guerre
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Sebastian Moran revient de la Guerre. Il est épuisé et s'ennuie à mourir. Cependant, un soir, il fait une rencontre innatendue... Yaoi Moran X Moriarty


Hello!  
Je vous présente la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site.

Alors, premièrement, les persos ne sont malheureusement pas de moi, ils appartiennent au Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Cependant, je pense au personnage de la série Sherlock lorsque j'écris cette histoire.  
Jim Moriarty: Andrew Scott.  
Sebastian Moran: (bien que l'on ne l'ai jamais vu, j'ai imaginé l'acteur que je pense parfait pour le rôle) Michael Fassbender.

Voilà, voilà;  
Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir des reviews!

_L'entrée en Guerre._

Les rues les plus sombres de Londres n'avaient que la lumière intermittente des lampadaires pour briser cette pesante obscurité. Le cliquetis de l'eau qui glissait des gouttières résonnaient sur le chemin flou que prenait l'ancien militaire. L'alcool, la fatigue, la folie, la douleur… Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui lui avait permis de marcher jusque-là mais, il avait atteint le fin fond des quartiers mal famés de la capitale. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches d'un escalier, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds qui étaient trempés par la pluie. La guerre d'Afghanistan était terminée depuis un moment, la vie était vite redevenue une routine étouffante. Sa seule occupation, un petit job d'enseignement militaire, n'avait eût aucun but précis, étant donné que les sales gamins à qui il enseignait n'en avait rien eût à faire… Alors il a laissé tomber. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien… Si ce n'était les descentes dans les bars, les concours de fléchettes, les cigarettes…

Il glissa sa main dans l'intérieur d'une vieille veste de costume qu'on lui avait offert, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment qui lui en avait fait don mais, c'était une veste qui avait une grande valeur. Il pensait une seconde à la revendre mais, l'état dans laquelle elle était à présent ne la rendait guère vendable. De sa poche, il sortît un paquet de cigarettes humide et froissé, où il ne restait qu'une seule source de nicotine, fièrement coupable, elle semblait l'appeler tout en se moquant de sa faiblesse. Ses doigts tremblants portèrent la cigarette à ses lèvres. Juste une bouffée, juste une… Mais, sans feu cela allait être dur. Il repartît à l'exploration de ses poches. Rien. Ni le froid métal d'un briquet, ni une ridicule brindille incandescente… Le grand vide.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, au diable cette foutue veste à je ne sais combien de livres, au diable, l'humidité du goudron, et au diable la cigarette… Il ferma ses yeux bleus et resta seulement là, à attendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, que la pluie se remette à tomber ? Qu'une voiture vienne le percuter ? Que la guerre reprenne ? Que le soleil se lève de nouveau ?

Puis, le bruit d'une roulette métallique frottant contre une pierre, l'odeur presque insoupçonnable de pétrole et la douce chaleur qui frôla brièvement son visage le sortît de ses pensées. Il aspira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette puis, il expira un nuage de fumée.

« _Merci_. » Dit-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« _Il me semble avoir connu cette veste dans un meilleur état. C'en est presque lamentable…_ » Soupira une voix brièvement familière au-dessus de lui.

L'ancien soldat prît finalement la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant un visage rond se dessiner à quelques centimètres de lui, des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres, vêtus d'un costume de grandes marques et d'une cravate ornée de tête de mort. L'homme venant d'allumer sa cigarette avait même prit la peine de déplier un parapluie, aux motifs identiques à sa cravate, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Accroupit à côté du blond, il se contentait de l'observer.

« _Merci_. » Répéta l'homme en reprenant une inspiration sur sa cigarette.

« _Je vous ai connu dans un meilleur état également, Sergent Moran._ » Nargua le brun de nouveau.

« _On se connait… ?_ » Grommela l'ancien tireur en s'asseyant.

« _Brièvement_. Continua l'excentrique en se relevant. _Disons que je vous ai rendus un petit service avant la guerre._ »

« _Ah oui ? Quelle drôle d'idée…_ » Ricana Moran.

« _Cher Jim, pouvez-vous vous occuper de faire disparaître le tireur d'élite placé au-dessus de moi, sinon, je ne pourrais pas entrer en guerre ?_ » Cita le brun avec un sourire narquois.

Moran tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ces mots qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

«_Cher Jim?_» S'enquit-il.

« _Jim Moriarty. Hello !_ Sourît le brun dans son élan d'excentricité_. Je suis l'homme qui t'as offert cette veste que tu as transformé en torchon. _»

Moriarty… Oui, à présent le nom de Moriarty se mît à résonner au creux de ses oreilles. Moriarty, le maître du crime… Celui qui lui a offert cette veste. Qui lui a permis d'entrée en guerre… Qui lui a fait tout perdre en somme. Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Le seul responsable était lui-même.

« _Ah… Oui… Vous._ » Souffla-t-il seulement en écrasant les trois quarts de sa cigarette sur le goudron humide.

La pluie se remît lentement à tomber. Laissant le vide de la conversation se briser sous les cliquetis du parapluie. Moran se releva.

« _Excusez-moi, j'ai nombres d'affaires qui m'attendent._ » Expliqua l'ancien soldat.

Le rire spontané du criminel eût l'effet d'une gifle reçut en pleine figure.

« _Des affaires ? Quelles affaires ? Boire des litres de bières ? Jouer aux fléchettes ? Envahir la rue de votre carcasse vide ? _» Se moqua Jim.

« _Ou parcourir les commerces à la recherche de nicotines._ » Continua Moran, ironiquement.

Ce qui provoqua de nouveau le rire de Jim. L'ex-soldat soupira et tourna les talons.

« _Ennuyeux programme, non ? _» Interrogea le criminel qui avait brutalement calmé son rire.

« _Oui, ennuyeux, et après ? C'est la vie, non ? _» S'énerva finalement Moran.

« _Vous en avez marre de toute cette mascarade, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi sert de vivre si vous ne pouvez utiliser vos capacités innées au tir ? _Provoqua Jim. _Et si je vous proposais de ne plus jamais vous ennuyer ? _»

« _Parce que je suppose que vous avez la solution miracle._ »Répliqua le tireur.

« _Bien entendu._ Soupira le criminel_. Une vie sans frissons d'excitations n'est pas une vie digne de ce nom. _»

Une vie sans frissons d'excitations… Voilà, que Monsieur partait dans de grands discours philosophiques.

« _J'ai comme qui dirait un sérieux Problème. Et ce Problème a la chance d'être accompagné par un foutu animal de compagnie._ » Grogna Moriarty entre ses dents.

« _Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? _Interrogea le militaire_. Vous voulez que je liquide votre problème ? Vous avez des millions de pions à utiliser à votre guise pour cela._ »

Jim Moriarty, oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent, il ne s'était rencontré qu'une seule fois. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Monsieur était intrigué par son client, allez savoir pourquoi. Le fait est que Jim n'avait sûrement pas besoin de Moran pour liquider son Problème alors, pourquoi venait-il le chercher à présent ?

« _Je ne veux pas le liquider… Pas encore. _Nargua le criminel. _Seulement, si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est seulement que je cherche un compagnon._ »

« _Pardon ?_ S'enquît le tireur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Vous ? De ce bord-là ?_ »

« _Il faut de tout pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans la vie. Mais, ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Pourtant, maintenant que vous en parlez… _Insinua Jim en détaillant le blond du regard_. Je cherche seulement un animal de compagnie qui puisse accompagner mes sorties, comme Sherlock Holmes et son chien John Watson._ »

L'ancien militaire se surprit à rougir en sentant le regard noir du criminel le détailler ainsi, l'alcool sans doute, mais, il reprît rapidement ses esprits à l'entente de ses derniers mots.

« _Je suis plutôt du genre loup solitaire, pas vraiment docile._ » Rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré.

« _Oui, justement, c'est pour cela que c'est vous que je veux. _» Sourît le brun.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre_. »

Jim soupira, bien sûr, Moran allait être distrayant mais, il ne fallait pas oublier qu' 'il faisait partie du triste commun des mortels.

« _Le bon toutou qu'est John Watson finirait rapidement par m'ennuyer. Je veux un animal fidèle qui ait une part d'imprévisibilité. Une vie sans imprévu ne vaut pas vraiment la chandelle. _» Expliqua Moriarty.

Un criminel consultant et son loup solitaire. C'est ça qu'il cherchait ? Vraiment, ce type était tordu.

« _Laissez-moi vous divertir le courant d'une soirée, Sebastian. Et vous pourrez prendre votre décision._ Tenta le criminel. _J'ai prévu une fête à ne surtout pas manquer à la piscine. Mais d'abord, allons faire un tour à mon appartement. Cette veste est dépourvue de toute classe._ »

« _Bien. Une soirée alors. _» Répondît le blond. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« _Vous ne le regretterez pas._ »

Alors, que les mots du criminel continuaient de flotter dans l'esprit de Sebastian, il se rendît vite compte qu'il était arrivé dans un bel appartement. Plutôt simple, très ordonné et décoré de milles et une œuvre d'artistes vénérés. Dans le salon trônait un piano à queue contrastant rapidement avec le blanc des murs. Une merveille de plus dans ce petit appartement emplit de richesses.

« _Vous êtes plutôt ordonné… Ou vous payez une femme de ménage ?_ » Se moqua le militaire, se sentant plutôt à l'aise dans cet appartement aux reflets du criminel.

Le couloir était orné de gigantesques miroirs.

« _**Narcissique jusqu'au bout des ongles…**_» Pensa l'ancien Sergent.

« _N'est-ce pas ?_ » Dît alors le criminel.

« _Je n'ai rien dit !_ » S'exclama le blond désabusé.

« _Non, mais vous avez pensé. Suffisamment fort pour que je le perçoive._» Répliqua le criminel.

La perspicacité même. Sebastian tâcherait de ne plus penser avec évidence à l'avenir. Il entra dans une superbe chambre aux fenêtres aux cadres argentés, un lit à baldaquin aux couvertures assortis et une gigantesque armoire semblant dater du XVIIème Siècle.

« _Un peu démodé, non ?_ » Se moqua le blond.

« _Mais toujours si parfaite. Aucune fissure, aucune poussière, aucune rayure… Parfaite._ » Soupira le criminel comme pour lui-même.

Cette admiration pour le vieux meuble de bois avait quelque chose de touchant. Mais, c'était avant tout surprenant que Jim s'attache à une chose aussi inutile qu'une armoire.

« _A l'époque, ils étaient tellement proches de la perfection… _» Continua Jim. _« Bien ! Retirez vos vêtements._ »

« _Pardon ?_ » S'enquît Sebastian.

« _Je vais vous donner des vêtements plus… Appropriés et propres. Il est hors de questions que vous vous présentiez à ma fête dans cette tenue._ » Soupira le criminel.

Sebastian ne pût qu'obéir face à de tels arguments, il commença par retirer l'ancienne veste que lui avait offerte Jim. Il se souvînt du jour où le criminel l'avait rejoint dans un café aux abords de Baker Street, il avait laissé cette veste bien trop grande pour lui. Sebastian avait voulût lui rapporter lorsqu'il s'en rendît compte mais il perçut le mot que Jim avait délibérément laissé dépasser de la poche. Ah oui… Ce mot…

Il déboutonna sa chemise froide et encore humide. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il retira le tissu blanc et que sa peau légèrement hâlée, ornée de récentes cicatrices, fût découverte qu'il se rendît compte que son hôte laissait à quelques moments un bref regard sur lui. Plus que de le mettre mal à l'aise, cette situation était plutôt amusante. A quoi jouait Jim ? Question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il glissa ses mains à son pantalon, regardant le criminel qui fouillait brièvement dans l'armoire. Puis, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, il vît l'oreille de Jim réagir au son que cela avait produit. Un long silence flotta dans la salle.

« _Il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir. Allez prendre une douche. Je vous emmènerais vos vêtements, Sebastian._ » Annonça seulement Moriarty sans décrocher son regard du meuble en bois.

Sebastian s'exécuta sans attendre autre mot de Jim. Il entra dans la salle de bain, retira ses derniers habits et glissa dans la cabine de douche. Plutôt spacieuse, pour une personne pensa-t-il. L'eau chaude qui s'écoulait lentement sur chaque parcelle de son corps lui donnait une sensation absolue de bien-être. Il s'adossa contre le carrelage froid du mur, contrastant avec la chaleur de l'eau, puis, il ferma les yeux. Cette cabine était vraiment spacieuse. Cet appartement aussi. Jim vivait vraiment seul ? Mais combien de personne a-t-il pût ramener à cet endroit ? Des dizaines de femmes sûrement… Et d'hommes, peut-être ? Il sentît une vague de chaleur envahir ses poumons. Le militaire ouvrît rapidement les yeux et se frotta vivement le visage pour effacer ses pensées absurdes de son esprit, mais, plus il pressait sa peau, plus l'image de Jim revenait à son esprit et les mots qu'il avait prononcés, le regard qu'il lui avait lancés… Tout devenait soudainement très troublants… Et d'une certaine manière, excitant. Il se sentît durcir de plus en plus en repensant à la voix de Jim, à son regard, à ses lèvres, fines et provocantes… Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Rien à faire, l'image du criminel ne cessait de le hanter et cela devenait vraiment gênant. Le soldat ferma les yeux et glissa sa main en bas de son ventre, finalement décidé à calmer cette douleur de la plus naturelle des façons. Il laissa l'une de ses mains appuyées contre le mur et commença lentement un mouvement de soulagement.

L'ancien militaire reprît lentement ses esprits, il avait tenté d'étouffer ses gémissements sous le son de l'eau mais, son dernier souffle lui avait semblé être plus haut que les autres. Bien heureusement, le criminel n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Après tout, il était encore sûrement dans la chambre. Lorsque sa respiration reprît un rythme normal, il entendît la porte se fermer.

Non. Jim n'était pas entré ?! Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer… Comment… Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Sûrement… Il passa une dernière fois sous l'eau et quitta la cabine, se séchant vivement en contemplant les vêtements que Jim avait apportés. Des vêtements qui lui ressemble, avec cette fameuse marque « Westwood ». Après avoir enfilé son costume, il sortît dans le couloir, se regardant dans les multiples miroirs. Beau ou laid, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son image avec son menton mal-rasé, ses cheveux en bataille et son costume Westwood. Puis, il arriva dans le salon, où Jim l'attendait en jouant du piano.

« _Vous trouverez un rasoir dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, ainsi qu'un peigne._ » Dit-il simplement.

Sebastian fît demi-tour et alla se raser ainsi que se peigner. Perdu dans les limbes de son esprit, il s'entailla au-dessus de la lèvre, il gémît brièvement avant de se débarbouiller le visage puis, il se peigna. Lorsqu'il fût présentable, il retourna dans le salon et vît Moriarty affalé sur le canapé.

« _Vous vous êtes coupez. _Releva le criminel à la seconde où Sebastian était entré. _Approchez._ »

Jim se releva tandis que le tireur n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« _Ce n'est pas d'une grande importance._ Souffla-t-il seulement. _Quand allons-nous aller à cette fête… ? Cette soirée est pour l'instant ennuyeuse…_ »

« _Vous vous ennuyez ? Moi, je m'amuse énormément ! _S'exclama Jim. _Mais bon, puisque vous insistez… Les clés de la voiture sont sur le meuble du hall. Prenez-les et garez la voiture à l'entrée. Je vais vous rejoindre._ »

L'ancien militaire grommela, prît les clés et sortît en claquant la porte. S'ennuyer ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, mais la soirée prenait une tournure vraiment déstabilisante.

Jim resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte puis, il soupira. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de colocataires. Ni d'animal de compagnie aussi imprévisible. Cela promettait d'être intéressant, Sebastian était un homme complètement détruit par la folie et la douleur. Voilà au moins un point commun : Tous deux étaient fous. Jim eût un bref sourire… Dans quoi allait-il s'embarquer ? Sebastian était loin d'être un loup facile à dresser… Qui sait ? Il pourrait même mordre. Enfin, la tournure des évènements n'était pas déplaisante pour le moment.

La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière le blond, il jeta son sniper sur le canapé, sa veste ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'arme quand il commença à patrouiller dans la pièce. Il entendît la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« _Quand comptiez-vous me prévenir ?! »_S'exclama-t-il alors que le brun entrait tout juste dans la pièce en déboutonnant sa veste

« _Pas maintenant, Sebastian. »_ Dit-il seulement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Il n'était pas question de faire péter Londres, ni de vous mettre en danger_ ! » Continua le tireur.

« _J'ai dit : Pas maintenant. »_ Articula Moriarty avec un regard froid.

Sebastian resta figé quelques secondes devant le regard du criminel. C'est comme si ses yeux tentaient de le foudroyer.

« _Allez-vous faire foutre… J'en ai marre de votre jeu idiot… »_Souffla Moran en reprenant sa veste. « _Vous avez qu'à vous trouver un bon toutou bien docile ! Essayez les caniches, ils vous iront à merveille. Petit, prétentieux et hargneux, tout comme vous. »_

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ » S'enquît le brun en suivant le militaire du regard.

« _J'en sais rien, dans un bar sûrement. Je n'apprécie pas vos plans foireux. »_Grommela le blond.

Moriarty ne pût retenir un rire.

« _Avouez que c'était amusant… La tête de John lorsque vous avez pointé votre cible sur Sherlock ! » _

Le criminel ne pût s'empêcher de rire encore plus, comme un enfant… Sebastian esquissa un bref sourire. Il devait bien l'admettre, il y avait longtemps que sa vie n'avait pas été si pimentée. La surprise de Sherlock, l'entrée de Jim, la tentative de John et enfin son entrée en scène, à lui, Sebastian. Les nombreuses moqueries de Moriarty à l'égard de John et Sherlock étaient vraiment amusantes tout comme ses changements d'humeurs si soudain. C'est donc comme cela que Jim tuait l'ennui ? En se mettant sans cesse en danger. Et Sebastian servirait alors de chien de garde… ? Assurant ses arrières. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il lui ferait confiance ? Le plus grand criminel de l'histoire ne se confierait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi ? Vraiment, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il reposa sa veste sur le fauteuil.

« _Vous aviez raison… »_ Soupira-t-il, finalement.

« _Bien entendu. Mais, à quel sujet ? »_ Sourît le criminel.

« _Le mot que vous m'aviez laissé. I ans. Dans la veste : « Vous me rejoindrez, Sebastian, Tôt ou tard, pour tuer l'ennui. » Et me voilà… »_ Souffla le tireur en se rendant à l'évidence.

« _J'ai quand même dût venir vous chercher… Vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre, Sebastian. »_ Ricana Jim.

« _C'est ce qui vous plaît, non ? »_ Questionna le blond sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

« _Exactement._ »

Les deux hommes restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques longues minutes.

« _Et maintenant ?_ » S'enquît Sebastian.

« _Maintenant ? _Répéta Jim._ Maintenant, nous allons tenter de faire plus ample connaissance._»

Sur ces mots, il desserra sa cravate et retira sa veste, la posant sur celle de son invité.

« _Mieux nous connaître ? »_ Demanda Moran.

« _Bien que je connaisse déjà vos plus sombres petit secrets. »_

La façon qu'avait le criminel de sourire sembla vite troubler Sebastian. Ses plus sombres petits secrets, que voulait-il dire ? Soudain, ce fût la douche qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qui lui revînt à l'esprit. Non, impossible. Même si le criminel avait pût le voir par inadvertance, il n'avait pas pût entendre son murmure. Non…

Il sortît de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentît les boutons de sa chemise s'ouvrir les uns après les autres. Il recula vivement en lançant un cri de surprise.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!_ » Feintant l'ignorance.

« _Je ne fais que ce que vous réclamez. Vous avez bien travaillé, disons que c'est une récompense. »_

Toujours ce foutu sourire !

_« De l'argent en liquide me suffirait amplement ! Je n'ai rien réclamé de tel ! »_

L'excentrique se rapprocha de Sebastian, laissant ses lèvres atteindre son oreille droite.

« « _Jim. » N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez réclamé dans la douche alors que vous preniez votre pied tout seul ? »_ Susurra-t-il avant de lécher l'oreille de son tireur.

Sebastian sentît une chaleur étouffante envahir de nouveau ses poumons. Jim avait vu juste. Mais, ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment d'avoir envie du criminel le plus excentrique qui lui était donné de connaître. Moriarty était de loin l'homme le plus fou, lunatique et psychopathe que la terre avait porté et maintenant voilà que Monsieur avait décidé de tuer l'ennui en couchant avec le tireur qu'il prenait pour son animal domestique ! Moran sembla de plus en plus désemparé quand Jim posa sa main froide sur son torse hâlé. Il frissonna.

« _Vous êtes barge… »_ Râla-t-il alors que Jim lui retira sa chemise.

« _Ce qui n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire. »_ Taquina le criminel en laissant son genou frôler l'entrejambe de son ainé.

Celui-ci eût un piètre geignement. Jim eût un sourire, glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de son nouveau collègue. Tantôt le mordillant, tantôt laissant sa langue danser sur sa peau.

Sebastian recula légèrement, basculant en arrière sous le déséquilibre qu'avait causé l'accoudoir du canapé. Il eût un léger hoquet de surprise et tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, Jim s'étendît sur son corps, laissant ses mains encadrées la tête du Sniper.

« _Vous étiez donc sérieux… ? »_Interrogea-t-il.

« _Je suis toujours sérieux._ » Affirma le criminel, plein de certitude.

« _Non, vous ne l'êtes pas_. » Répliqua Moran.

« _Non, c'est vrai, je ne le suis pas. »_ Avoua Jim avec un petit sourire.

Un vrai gamin, pensa alors le tireur d'élite. Enfin, un gamin aux jeux extrêmement désemparant, bien que ce comportement infantile lui aille particulièrement, il était de loin l'attitude la plus déstabilisante. Moran revînt à la raison en un gémissement de douleur.

« _Vous m'avez mordu !_ » Râla-t-il au criminel qui avait déjà descendu ses lèvres sur son torse.

Par la marque de dents rosâtre qu'il vît sur son ventre, le Sniper pût confirmer son sentiment.

« _Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi pensif alors que je suis en train de profiter de vous._ » Répliqua simplement le brun.

« _Et moi, je n'apprécie pas le fait que vous profitiez de moi !_» Affirma l'ancien soldat sans conviction.

« _Quel drôle d'homme vous faîtes… Vous mentir ainsi à vous-même. Je devrais essayer un de ces jours… Ça doit être amusant._ Pensa Jim à voix haute. _Mais, il est vrai que moi, je ne laisse jamais de côtés mes envies, aussi lugubres soient-elles! _»

« _**Sans blague ? **_» Râla Moran dans les limbes de son esprit.

Aussi lugubres soient-elles…

« _On ne s'en douterait pas une seconde quand on voit votre regard tellement amical…_ » Grommela-t-il en tentant de repousser les mains qui glissaient à sa ceinture.

« _Dans ce cas, comment voulez-vous que je vous regarde ?_ » S'enquît le criminel. « _Avec des yeux amoureux ? Timides ? Tristes ? Joyeux ? Vides ?_ »

Il leva la tête, laissant son regard le plus naturel et effrayant reprendre le dessus. Froid, menaçant et imprévisible.

« _**Comme ça, sans l'ombre d'un doute…**_ »Pensa le tireur d'élite tandis qu'il se perdait dans l'obscur esprit de Jim. « _Ne perdez surtout pas ce regard…_ »

Alors que Moriarty eût une seconde de confusion, Sebastian en profita pour prendre brutalement la possession des lèvres du brun. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était embrasé par une passion et une obsession subjective. Le blond mordilla la lèvre inférieure du criminel qui tentait de reculer, le faisant finalement changer d'avis.

Le tireur mît de côté la douleur et le picotement de sa lèvre supérieure, il se sentait attiré, comme un fil invisible, une ambition magnétique, les lèvres de Jim l'appelaient. Fines et provocantes, lisses et sucrées. Une gourmandise interdite qui pouvait devenir menaçante en une fraction de seconde.

Le criminel ne se lassa pas de ce contact, humide, chaud et enivrant. Embrasé par le goût si particulier de la bouche de son partenaire et de son sang. Plus bizarre encore, contre les lèvres de Sebastian, il se sentait humain…  
Il se déroba rapidement avant de retourner torturer le torse de son compagnon, le mordillant de temps à autre, tout en laissant ses mains se fondre dans son pantalon. De sa langue, Jim, traça la marque des cicatrices encore douloureuses du militaire, laissant une sensation humide d'une caresse à Moran.

Celui-ci frissonna en sentant les doigts de Moriarty effleurer son membre emplit de désir et d'une frustration insupportable. James le faisait languir de toute évidence, et il se délectait des gémissements intenses que le tireur n'avait de cesse d'émettre. Le consultant n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que Moran lui réclame plus. Cependant, le tireur n'avait pas pour intention de le supplier, non, non cela allait contre ses principes. Supplier quelqu'un de lui faire l'amour ?! Un homme qui plus est ? Hors de questions. Il entreprît alors de déboutonner la chemise du criminel, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau lisse, griffant presque le torse clair de son partenaire. Jim grommela, la sensation qu'il avait ressenti sous les doigts de Sebastian ne lui plus pas, ces frissons, impensable…

Il pressa sa main sur le membre dur du tireur, retirant un geignement de douleur et de satisfaction à celui-ci. Puis, il entreprît un ample mouvement de va et viens. Le tireur se cambra sous les frissons qui le parcouraient, les caresses de Moriarty étaient d'une sensualité inconsidérée lentes et expertes. Chaque parcelle de son corps que l'ancien militaire pouvait sentir semblait fondre sous les doigts du criminel. Trop suave, trop intense, trop érotique pour que ça puisse rester si lent. Ne tenant plus, Moran se retourna brutalement au-dessus de Jim, le plaquant violemment contre le canapé. Ce qui soutira un sourire mesquin de la part du consultant. Sebastian vînt alors dévorer son cou, léchant la peau lisse du criminel, mordillant occasionnellement sa pomme d'Adam qui retirait à celui-ci des soupirs qu'il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à étouffer. Les lèvres de Moran avaient laissé une petite marque ensanglantée dans le cou de son partenaire.  
La partie reprît alors dans une toute autre ambiance, plus enfiévrée et plus inconvenante, pour le criminel du moins. Sébastian arracha presque la chemise du brun qui rejoignît vivement le sol, il laissa ses mains desserrer sa ceinture tandis que les doigts de Jim revenaient sur son torse. La respiration du blond commença à s'accélérer, laissant son thorax se gonfler et se dégonfler de manière vive. Son torse effleurait celui de son compagnon à certains moments, lui permettant de sentir la chaleur abritant Moriarty. Une chaleur et un désir presque palpable.

Le tireur s'empressa de retirer le pantalon de son partenaire ainsi que tout autre vêtement pouvant faire obstacle à leur deux corps. Jim semblait se perdre dans le vide, son regard se faisant de plus en plus lointain. Sebastian glissa ses doigts sur la cuisse du brun, la griffant sur toute la longueur. Le criminel grogna en ressentant cette douleur soudaine.

« _Ne soyez pas ainsi pensif alors que je profite de vous. »_ Nargua le tireur avec un sourire satisfait.

Moriarty ne pût retenir un pouffement de rire.

« _Les rôles s'inversent donc… ? »_ Questionna-t-il.

Moran ne lui apporta aucune réponse, laissant seulement son sourire narquois et ses gestes parler pour lui_. _Il commença un mouvement de va et viens sur le membre de son partenaire. Laissant ses doigts aller et venir à sa guise sur l'objet de ses désirs. Jim se crispa légèrement, agrippant doucement un coussin sous sa tête. Pourtant parcourut de frissons presque extatiques, le criminel gardait ce regard froid et imperturbable. La vision de Moriarty totalement abandonné à cette forme de plaisir vînt peu à peu hanter le tireur. Finalement désireux de voir le consultant dans un état de faiblesses … Incapable de contrôler son corps, incapable de résister au militaire, incapable de garder ce regard meurtrier.  
Alors, pour arriver à ses fins, Moran entreprît une descente lente sur le corps de Jim, profitant de cette attaque pour marquer le criminel d'une tâche violette.

Il laissa sa langue danser sur la peau de sa nouvelle victime. Jusqu'à arriver à son membre le plus sensible. Moriarty commençait lentement à s'abandonner aux caresses et aux baisers du tireur. Il gémît, presque inaudible. Ses mains vinrent agripper les cheveux blonds de Moran, stimulant celui-ci à accélérer ses mouvements.

La pression que le criminel avait sur ses cheveux se fît plus insistante, ses gémissements devinrent un peu plus rauques et irréguliers. Sous ses baisers, Moran sentait Jim capituler toujours un peu plus. Il leva doucement la tête et ne pût retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les yeux du brun clos. Instinctivement, il glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité du criminel.

« _Sebastian…_ »

Moran n'esquissa plus un geste, la voix de Jim était à la fois si froide et si sensuelle… Vraiment troublante.

« _Ne fais pas ça. »_ Ordonna le brun.

Sa voix n'avait rien d'une supplication, plutôt une menace… Du genre « Si tu fais ça… ». Soit Jim Moriarty était un idiot… Soit il cherchait à faire réagir l'esprit de contradiction de Sebastian. Et cela avait marché ! L'envie du tireur ne fit qu'augmenter. Il vint embrasser les lèvres de son partenaire de jeu tout en introduisant ses doigts dans l'intimité de celui-ci. L'autre ne tardât pas à répondre par un grognement de mécontentement en mordant la langue de son assaillant.

L'ancien militaire lança un cri de douleur. Plutôt rude pour un second baiser…

« _Retire-les… » _Tonna le criminel.

Le regard de Jim était redevenu sombre. Etait-il vraiment énervé… ? Peu importe… Cette fois, Sebastian avait les commandes, il ne comptait pas les laisser au consultant. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens dans le corps de son compagnon, en continuant de lui offrir maintes caresses pour le détendre. Seulement, il ferma les yeux, de peur qu'en voyant le regard tellement obscur de Moriarty, il ne puisse lui résister. Sebastian sentît le brun se crisper lentement sous son corps. Les mains du criminel se posèrent sur son torse, plantant vivement ses ongles lorsque les mouvements, en lui, s'accélérèrent. Celui-ci eût de plus en plus de mal à étouffer des gémissements qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rauques.

« _Sebastian…_ »

La voix de l'homme était tellement éraillé par le plaisir que l'interpelé dût ouvrir les yeux pour être sûr de la personne qui partageait son jeu sensuel. Jim avait légèrement rougit, le tireur ne saurait dire si c'était de colère, de honte ou de plaisir, mais, il avait vu les joues du criminel brûler sous le vif mouvement de ses doigts. Il décida alors de fixer les yeux du consultant… Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard sur le visage de Moriarty… Jamais il n'avait connu un aussi beau regard. Les yeux embrumés par le désir, reflétant tout l'abandon que Moran voulait obtenir. Ne tenant plus, le tireur retira ses doigts, avant d'introduire son membre enflammé par l'envie dans le corps de son partenaire. Jim ne pût retenir un bref cri de douleur lorsque Sebastian commença à aller et venir en lui.

« _Détendez-vous…_ »Murmura celui-ci dans un soupir voilé.  
Le criminel passa ses mains dans le dos nu du tireur, s'agrippant à son tourmenteur de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci vint titiller le lobe de son oreille, descendre des baisers mouillés dans son cou, puis, il accéléra le rythme. Plus rapide, plus brutal, plus sauvage. Moriarty lança un vif soupir de plaisir en sentant Moran atteindre l'organe sensible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de meurtrir le dos du blond en le griffant ardemment. Celui-là eût un cri de douleurs, poussant le vice de plus en plus loin en plantant ses crocs dans le cou de Jim, il accéléra ses mouvements de plus belle. Touchant, à chaque coup de rein, le point exquis de sa victime.

Ce fût sauvage, vif, douloureux, sensuel et bestial… Puis, le paroxysme fût atteint par le blond, gémissant le nom de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas non plus à sentir l'exaltation le parcourir.

Après l'amour, Sebastian et Jim restèrent quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, calmant leur respiration vive et intense. Puis, le criminel se redressa avant de quitter la salle. Intrigué, le blond marcha sur ses pas quelques minutes plus tard. Il rejoignit la chambre qui concluait le couloir et poussa doucement la porte. Le consultant était là, recroquevillé dans des draps de coton blanc. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière.

« _Jim… Euh… J'ai… une question… »_ Bégaillait le tireur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et décida de se pencher au-dessus du brun pour voir son visage. Le visage du criminel n'avait jamais paru si apaisé, si calme… Si adorable. Recroquevillé dans les draps blancs, il semblait déjà être partit dans les bras de Morphée. Sebastian n'aurait jamais imaginé que faire l'amour puisse avoir cet effet sur le criminel… Il semblait tellement tranquillisé, si l'amour avait toujours ce résultat sur lui, Moran était bien tenté de recommencer… Le tireur passa ses doigts sur la morsure qu'il avait lui-même apposé puis il eût un bref sourire. Il s'allongea également et grimaça en ressentant une brûlure dans son dos, il entreprît d'enlacer le criminel en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque du brun avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Jim sentît une soudaine froideur autour de lui. Il papillonna doucement des yeux et regarda aux alentours. Aucun signe de Moran. Le tireur était partit. Le criminel se redressa, touchant chaque objet que Moran avait effleuré en se relevant, puis, il ferma les yeux. Le départ de Sebastian vint se dérouler dans son esprit…

_Il s'est assis sur le lit, à regarder le brun dormir pendant quelques secondes_, _il s'est levé, à prît des vêtements, trop grand pour Jim, dans l'armoire de celui-ci. Il s'est ensuite douché, habillé et a quitté l'appartement. _

Chaque geste de l'ancien militaire se forma dans l'esprit du criminel, jusqu'au sourire que Moran avait fait avant de fermer la porte de l'entrée. Jim rouvrît les yeux et attrapa son portefeuille sur la table. Vide. Il eût un léger sourire lorsqu'il se rendît compte qu'en plus de son argent, sa cravate préférée avait disparu. Il se laissa retomber dans les draps imprégnés de l'odeur du blond et inspira un grand coup avant d'attraper son téléphone. Pressant la marque de dents qu'il avait dans le cou, il envoya un texto.

« _Une prochaine rencontre, kleptomane ? J.M. »_

Puis, il posa le portable à ses côtés, fixant le mur en face de lui. Soudainement, un point lumineux rouge vint troubler ses pensées. S'agitant vivement sur le fond blanc, Jim suivît le point des yeux quelques secondes. Puis, il éclata de rire en lisant les lettres invisibles tracées par le cercle écarlate.

« _221 B Baker Street._ »

…


End file.
